HoGwArTs De CaBeZa
by light and darkness2
Summary: Las parejas remus- sirius y james- lily se revuelven y los merodeadores se pelean.. ¿Que pasará? ¿Volverá todo a la normalidad?


"Hogwarts de Cabeza"

by

Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de nosotras, aunque yo mataría por que Remus fuera mío y Nemis por Lucius… en fin.

Soy Franfurt y aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de nuestro primer fic y hasta ahora único en conjunto…..

Capítulo 1: Empiezan los problemas

La primera salida a Hogsmeade del séptimo año de los merodeadores fue todo un acontecimiento. Decidieron hacer citas dobles, por lo que las ya establecidas parejas James-Lily y Sirius-Remus salieron temprano en la mañana, dejando a un celoso Peter enclaustrado en la habitación.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho Sirius, Remus llevó un libro, lo que causó que Padfoot se aburriera mucho viendo como James y Lily se besuqueaban y Moony leía.

A mediodía se puso a llover, por lo que los cuatro fueron a refugiarse a "Las 3 Escobas", dónde se sentaron en una mesa aparte y pidieron cervezas de manteca. Sirius intentaba que Remus le diera un beso o que al menos le hablara, pero él parecía mas interesado en leer.

-Vamos, Moony- le dijo Padfoot por décima vez- No vinimos a Hogsmeade a leer y hacer deberes…Dame un besito…-

El lupino se enrojeció súbitamente. No le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en público…

Sirius comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Remus, este estaba paralizado y lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponerse el libro frente a la cara, deteniendo a Sirius en el instante. James y Lily dejaron de besarse al notar el tendo ambiente.

- Padfoot, deja tranquilo a Moony – le espetó James- Se pone nervioso en público…- Remus estaba rojo e intentaba taparse la cara lo más posible. Luego se paró, arrojándo el libro sobre la mesa.

- ¿Dónde vas, Moony?

- Al baño, ¿O ahora no me vas a dejar ir, Sirius?

Padfoot tomó a Remus por la ropa y lo sentó en la silla que antes estaba ocupando.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?- Sirius sonrió altaneramente y Remus solo lo miró, desafiante.

Ambos se mantuvieron así, sin ceder ni un poco, por varios segundos. Lily y James contuvieron el aliento y esperaron que algo pasara, como si estuvieran viendo una película de acción. Finalmente, Remus se puso de pie, pasó por el lado de Sirius y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Moony! –gritó el moreno- ¡Vuelve acá!

Remus se detuvo en seco y giró el cuerpo lentamente.

- Ya no quiero más, Sirius…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que terminamos.-

- Eso es imposible…-

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca nadie ha terminado conmigo antes de que yo lo haga…-

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-

- No me importa… Aparte, es mejor así, por que tú eres muy aburrido.-

- ¡Me da lo mismo lo que te importa o no! – Remus dió media vuelta y salió de las tres escobas.

Sirius dio un grito de rabia y golpeó la mesa, haciendo bailar las cervezas que estaban sobre ella.

- Tranquilo, Sirius – dijo Lily- Ya se le pasará…-

James se acercó a su amigo y lo redeó con un brazo. Le hizo una seña a Lil para que los dejara solos y trató de calmarlo.

- Es que no lo entiendo…- reclamó Sirius- ¿Porqué no puede ser un poquito más divertido? ¿Por qué no puede ser más… como tú?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- James lo miró de reojo.

- Que me gustaría que a Moony no le diera vergüenza todo y que no esté pendiente todo el tiempo de estudiar. Es muy aburrido, contigo lo paso mejor, siempre tienes ideas divertidas. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

- Nada…- James intentaba hacer como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrida nada- A Moony se le quedó el libro…- cambiando claramente de tema.

- ¡Yo se lo voy a llevar!

- Pero Lily, no te molestes- la chica había vuelto al notar que el libro de Remus seguía en la mesa.

-No es ninguna molestia, aparte, ustedes tienen que conversar tranquilos.- tomó el libro, besó a James y se fue.

Afuera de las tres escobas se veia a un Remus mojado caminando bajo la lluvia sin dirección.

- ¡Remus!- Moony intentaba ignorar la voz de Lily- ¡Remus! – gritó ella de nuevo- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Lily corrió a su encuentro y lo rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- le preguntó al ver sus ojos irritados. El lupino se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al castillo y hablamos?

- Está bien… Vamos.-

El camino fue silencioso, Remus intentaba contenerse para no seguir llorando, menos frente a Lily. Ella intentaba abrazarlo supuestamente para consolarlo, pero él la esquivaba, cada vez.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, estaban completamente empapados. Ambos podían adivinar las formas del otro a través de las ropas pegadas al cuerpo, pero hicieron lo posible por no mirar (o al menos él a ella). Se sentaron junto a la chimenea para tratar de secarse, eran los únicos en el lugar.

- Remus, yo te quiero mucho, quiero que me digas lo que sientes para poder ayudarte…-

-….-

- ¿Dónde vas, Remus?

- A cambiarme.-

- ¿No me vas a contestar? A ver, al menos dime… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

- Eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, solo eres una amiga, Lily.- Remus comenzó a subir la escalera quitándose la túnica mojada, hasta quedar solo con los pantalones puestos.

- Rem…-

- ¿Qué?- Lily se demoró un poco en contestar, ya que se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de Remus, este tenía muy buena fama con las mujeres (pero él no lo sabía, por que Siurs se dedicaba a alejar a sus pretendientes, ya que no quería competencia…) Sus brazos y torso eran musculosos, pero no en exceso, dejando así un cuerpo perfecto.

- ¿Nunca voy a tener una oportunidad contigo?

Remus se demoró un tanto en entender realmente lo que Lily trataba de decirle.

- Lily, tú eres la novia de Prongs… y yo, a pesar de todo, amo a Sirius. Ya te lo dije antes…-

- Ya lo sé, pero es que a veces miro a Jamsie, te miro a ti y me doy cuenta que algo raro me pasa…Perdóname.-

Remus sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Solo intenta olvidar eso que sientes por mí y que te confunde y todo va a ir bien…- el chico se fue rápidamente a su habitación, para que Lily no alcanzara a decir nada. Ella se sentó en una de las butacas y se quedó dormida.

Mas tarde llegaron los alumnos que estaban en Hogsmeade, entre ellos James Potter, quien se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su novia estaba en una butaca dormida y mojada. La besó, ese beso produjo una profunda incomodidad en Sirius, el cual lo acompañaba.

- Los voy a dejar solos… me voy a cambiar- Padfoot se pudo dar perfectamente cuenta que la pareja lo ignoraba.

En la pieza….

Remus estaba acostado sobre la cama, sin cobertor y todavía con el torso desnudo. Al ver a Sirius entrar, cerró rápidamente las cortinas que separaban su cama de las otras. Sirius intentó hacer caso omiso al hecho de que Remus no quisiera verlo y se fue a acostar. A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron en la sala común.

- Remus, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer – murmuró Sirius mientras se le acercaba.

- No tenemos nada que hablar.-

- Pero Moony…-

- No quiero llegar tarde a clases.- Remus se encaminó a la salida.

- ¡No hemos acabado

- ¿A que te refieres? Por que si es por lo de ayer… no voy a volver contigo.

-No tienes que volver conmigo, por que no hemos terminado.-

- Yo no creo lo mismo que tú – Remus salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¡Moony! ¡Vuelve en este instante!- por supuesto, Sirius se quedó solo en la sala común.

En ese minuto, apareció James a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius?- le preguntó, al ver su mala cara.

- Es Remus, terminó conmigo y parece ser definitivo…-

Sirius miró a los ojos a su amigo. Desde hacía un tiempo que sentía que algo raro le pasaba con él, pero no se atrevía a comentarlo con nadie. James no era Moony y no creía que fuera a ser correspondido. Además, su trato con Prongs siempre había sido algo brusco, muy de varones y nunca se imaginaría lo que él estaba sintiendo.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Padfoot, este se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Dejó a James pegado a la pared, lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó. Prongs no reaccionaba, solo le pasaban furtivamente cosas por la mente, más detuvo a Sirius cuando percibió que sus manos iban bajando lentamente.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó, ruborizado.

Padfoot se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. James no parecía precisamente agradado, más bien simulaba estar molesto por su atrevimiento y se apartó.

- Hey, Prongs, no te pongas así…-

- Pero, es que, mira lo que acabas de hacer… A mi no me gustan los hombres, Padfoot.-

- No te creo- Sirius sonrió maliciosamente- Te apuesto que si te pasas una noche conmigo te queda gustando….-

James levantó una ceja.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- Tómalo como quieras…-

- Sirius Black, nos veremos esta noche en la torre de astronomía, y no llegues tarde.-

Fin del primer capítulo!!!

Uf!! Al fin acabé de pasarlo

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y hablo por mi y por Nemis cuando digo….dejen reviews!!!!

Gracias…. Y.. hasta la próxima ….


End file.
